WCWF Saturday Night Superstars (9/6/97)
Sunday Night Superstars September 6, 1997 From the Van Andel Arena In Grand Rapids, MI * The screen is pitch black for about 3 seconds before a flame shoots up across the screen and when it fades out, the logo of the WCWF is outlined in flames on the screen. A voiceover says "The World Championship Wrestling Federation... the hottest thing in e-wrestling entertainment. Suddenly, the Sunday Night Superstars theme blares out on the PA system and clips from WCWF programming run on the screen ... Mr. Perfect executing the Perfect Plex on an unidentifiable opponent .... Earth's Last Hope hitting Glacier with the Star Kick ... Freedom Cavalone throwing his hands in the air ... Casper applying the Casper Clutch to a jobber ... Death Angel ramming Shane Starr with the Kiss of Death ... A masked man hitting Mr. Extreme with a chair ... Del Juicio Final putting a jobber through a table with his Apocalypse Bomb finisher ... The camera suddenly switches to a studio, a news desk sits in the center of the room and behind it sits Matt Fountain and Jon Shamus. * Fountain : Welcome fans of the WCWF to the number one rated syndicated program in the world! This is Sunday Night Superstars and tonight our matches are eminating from the Van Andel Arena in Grand Rapids, Michigan! What a card we had.... Shamus : The WCWF somehow manages to always entertain me, but even better was the RA is WAR Real Audio show that you can now listen to live where I put questions and calls through to the one and only Sgt. Andrew Scott! We had a real good time and this show is guaranteed to be a smash ... because I'm the host of course ... Fountain : Yea, sure ... anyway, we are about to get right into the action and show you what went down on the card. * Goes into a promo for September Slaughter '97 showing clips from last years event. The SS '97 promo music plays as these clips are shown for about 3 minutes. Goes into commercials. * Want to be a guest on the critically acclamied RA is WAR Real Audio show? Do you have access to a microphone and the time to do it? Do you own some sort of made up wrestler/character that should be on the show? Then e-mail Jon Shamus at rai...@hotmail.com and attach a sound clip of you talking as your wrestler ... preferably under this template. "This is and your listening to RA is WAR with your host Jon Shamus!" Best recording options for this would be 11025 MHZ at 8-bit mono sound. * Cuts back to the studio with Matt Fountain and Jon Shamus behind a desk. * Fountain: We are going to go right into this program now as Hunter Hearst Helmsley is taking on the Savior... * cuts into the program showing clips from high points of the match and Matt Fountain/Jon Shamus voicing over the commentary. * Fountain : Hunter Hearst Helmsley and The Savior going at it in this matchup ... and this was an eventful opening bout on the card. Shamus : Yea, the first thing I noticed was that Dibiase was out there with the Savior... what the hell is that all about? Dibiase hasn't come out with the Savior at any other time period before this... Fountain : Even with Dibiase at ringside, Hunter had his managers Jim Cornette and Chyna at the ring as well .. and this could very well be the last time we see Cornette at ringside after Wednesday! Shamus : You never know .. the big Manager match coming up against Raven ... Fountain: The Savior took control of this one early with a big chokeslam and then applied a grapevine submission hold with those long legs of his, but Hunter got to the ropes with help from Chyna, as she extended her arm into the ring, and Hunter pulled himself towards the ropes. Shamus : Hunter didn't wrestle this match very smartly ... Fountain: You're right... he had the Savior doubled over after a big boot to the stomach, and he turned and bowed to the crowd, giving the Savior the time he needed to recooperate. By the time Hunter went to the ropes, Savior was prepared and sweeped his legs out from under him. * Shows the Savior executing some nice sequences of moves * Fountain : The Savior really dominated this match and it even went to the outside .... Shamus : Then Raven came out of the back and stalked his way down, whipping his nose and spitting along the way. Fountain : It ended up being The Savior's downfall though ... as Raven went to clothesline Hunter, he ducked and Raven crashed the Savior into the mat. Raven just looked at the Savior as Hunter rolled into the ring, and then Raven went over and grabbed Jim Cornette and planted him with a DDT. Shamus : Meanwhile, Hunter rolled into the ring and got the win! Fountain : That wasn't the end of it though ... as Mankind's music began playing on over the PA system after Hunter got the countout win! * Shows Hunter with a scared look on his face. * Shamus : Yea, then that loser Diamond Dallas Page came out of the crowd from behind and hit him with the Diamond Cutter !!! What a cheater! He has to hit his opponents from behind ... Fountain : Will you give it a rest .. anyway, Hunter gets the win by countout at an official time of 9:00. * Fountain flips through some papers. * Fountain : Next up, 'Ice Man' Craig Hudak came down to ringside and had a few things to say in the night's official interview. * Camera cuts to full audio and video from SNS * Kardon: At this time, I would like to introduce, possibly the next big superstar in the WCWF...THE ICE MAN, CRAAAAAAAAAAAAIG HUUUUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The lights go down and Stinkfist by TOOL begins to play, Craig Hudak comes out from the curtain and the spotlight hits him and the crowd pops for him, Hudak's theme is almost equally as loud as the crowd's cheers as he storms the ring and dives under the bottom rope to begin his interview) Kardon: These fans certainly...ADORE you *gets cut off by a mic being thrown into the ring and Craig Hudak catching it* Hudak: Kardon, OF COURSE THESE FANS ADORE ME, BECAUSE I AM THE ICE MAN! *Crod pops again* At the FFA, it wasn't a big match, but it was my first match, and I showed the world that despite my loss, I kept going at it, even when I should have quit. Kardon: Now, Nighthawk...your next opponent has just been suspended for NOT 1, NOT 2, but 3 CARDS! What are your feelings on this? Hudak: I'm going to speak from my mind on this...I think its a bunch of bulls**t. Nighthawk, you big p***y whip, are that afraid? What happened to your stable mate Kestrel would be nothing like what would happen to you, BECAUSE I WOULD HIT MY FINISHER AND PUT YOU OUT! They'd be picking your brains up off the mat for weeks, but you pussied OUT, and now, I suppose that I have to face someone else, BUT THATS FINE, I will take on all comers, I don't care if your Inferno, Taz, Sgt. Scott, Vader, Crow, I will fight you. Now Kardon, I see a piece of paper in your hand, that wouldn't be about who I am facing at SNS would it? Kardon: You bet'cha! On this paper, and I quote, "On SNS of the 7th of September, in his debut match, Johnny "The Torch" Baregos, will be taking the place of Nighthawk" What do you think about that Mr. Hudak? Hudak: What do I think...WHAT DO I THINK? I say, BRING THE F****R OUT RIGHT NOW, AND LETS DO THIS RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! *Crowd pops again* Baregos, get your ass out here, NOW!!!!!!!! * Cuts back to the studio. * Fountain : At that point, another newcomer, Johnny Baregos... also known as the 'Torchman'... came out from the back and Hudak charged at him from the ring. They brawled to the ringside area and then Hudak slammed him into the ringsteps before rolling him into the ring. Shamus : Yea, this is two cheaters in a row ... I like this Baregos guy though, you'll see why later. * begins showing video from SNS again * Fountain : Hudak was taken to the outside early though, as Baregos seemed to recover quickly and give him a big clothesline over the top. Later on, the match goes back to the outside and Hudak gets the upper hand. He grabs the ring bell off of the time table and hits his patended Clockwork DDT Suplex right on the bell! Shamus : Yea, for some guy the fans like... he sure does cheat alot. Fountain : Hudak rolls his right into the ring and sets up for his Clockwork DDT Suplex again but Baregos SOMEHOW manages to power out of it with a headlock and battle back! Shamus : And on the other hand, you've got this guy that the fans dislike... and he's wrestling a clean match! Fountain : Don't you have a Real Audio show to do? Anyway, Baregos did battle back indeed but he made a mistake going up to the buckles too early, and gets nailed in the stomach coming off the top with a double axhandle. Hudak dropkicks him in the knee and sinches in the kneelock submission hold which Baregos finally gives up too and gives Hudak the win! Shamus : Hudak's mistake was turning his back afterwards and working the crowd though ... because Baregos nailed him! He probably never even gave up! Fountain : Baregos did nail Hudak from behind, as he was on the buckle with his arms in the air. Baregos pulls him down by his tights and delivers a massive clothesline on Hudak before executing what he calls the "Torch Rope" which is a suplex set-up, Tombstone piledriver! It was simply devistating ... especially after he hit it the third time .... Hudak gets this one by submission at 17:18. Shamus : Who knows what will come of this... Fountain : Right now... it's the third match as Drunken Rocket, with his manager Dominique, take on Del Juicio Final and his manager Anne Arky. Shamus : Quit makin' it sound like a mixed tag match... it's a singles match. Fountain : Ahh... quit criticizing me before I pull the plug on you.... that's better. Good matchup here... but Drunken Rocket seemed to be expecting someone to come down to ringside. Shamus : Yea, I noticed that too... I thought D.R. had the match won plenty of times but he kept stalling like something was supposed to happen .. Fountain : And something did happen as it came back to bite him one too many times. Drunken Rocket sets Del Juicio Final on the turnbuckle for a possible belly-to-belly superplex, but D.J.F. thumbs him in the eyes and hits a swinging DDT off of the turnbuckle to get the three count and the win here... at a time of 11:34 Shamus : Drunken Rocket won that match... but I still don't understand why he didn't just give him the Ultimate Hangover like he did his buddy... maybe Bartender Jack was coming out to serve up the some drinks ... Fountain : We have to take another commercial, fans, stay with us!!!! * Cuts to commericals. * Your ultimate source for information in the World Championship Wrestling Federation, it's the WCWF Web! Located at http://members.aol.com/wcwfweb/ this site is loaded with the goods. Information on joining the WCWF, Rosters, Ratings, themes of the WCWF superstars, info on the intrenet chatroom, links to other great sites on the web, Real Audio shows such as the WCWF Hotline, In the Line of Fire, and RA is WAR! All this and much much more... so give it a visit today! * Cuts back. * Fountain : Welcome back, we are giving you all the info on Sunday Night Superstars and I'm Matt Fountain... Shamus : And this is "Shameless" Jon Shamus, the best RA host in the world.... Fountain : You and you're RA show, you're proud of it, huh? Shamus : I don't see you with a show, you don't want to do anything unless it's putting the goods in your pocket... Fountain : I beg to differ, but anyway... our next matchup was a non-title affair between Bartender Jack and the WCWF Television Champion, Taz. Shamus : This was a good match... but Taz is just too good. Fountain : Bartender Jack gave it his all using lots of leverage manuevers, trying to back Taz into the corner, and used lots of quick, high impact moves such as side suplexes, avalanches and the like, but Taz is no slouch either. These two battle back and forth in a good match... Shamus : But it's still not enough! B.J. lifts Taz for the powerbomb attempt, but Taz drops over his back and signals the Tazmission, locking it on the big man and getting the win to represent the Television Title. Taz with a submission victory at 17:15. Fountain : During the celebration though, The Mega-Powers come out from the back and get in the ring. * Cuts into the segment. * Hogan: "You tell your boys in the Guys Who Kill Stuff we want a match with you guys and the nWo brother!" * Cuts back. * Shamus : There was a big staredown between Hogan and Taz after that, but nothing happened except for Taz shoving Hogan away, and Savage holding Hogan back. Fountain : In other action, we had Sho'Nuff facing El Phantasmo in a good match. We don't really have any highlights to show you of this matchup, but we can inform you that Sho'Nuff won it with the Flutter Nuffer in a matter of 8 minutes and thirty-six seconds. Shamus : Yea, Sho'Nuff pretty much kicked the Mexican's ass... Fountain : Next up was Adam Christ and 'The Punisher' Brandon Simpson, in a match that got slightly violent, but things always do when Brandon Simpson's around. Shamus : The Dominators and Brandon Simpson may be having small problems right now, but they were there to back him up for his match with Adam Christ, the former WCWF Television Champion. Fountain : I personally think that this guy is getting a little out of hand, but that's me... Shamus : Ya, you're a loser too. Fountain : I'll pretend I didn't hear that... anyway, Simpson is obviously not 100% after Kaged II and it shows in this matchup. Shamus : But he still gets the win ... I love it! Adam Christ applies the Christ's Crunch on Brandon Simpson, and Simpson reaches in his tights for Mr. Brass Knuckles! HAH! He back heel kicks Christ in the groin and then nails him with the brass knuckles while Mike Madison distracts the referee... a cover and a count gives him the one, two, three! Simpson with the win at 16 minutes and 57 seconds... Fountain : Simpson is always doing the unexpected ... but nothing really prepared us for what happened next. Ted Dibiase came down to the ring and stepped in, after getting a microphone from a ring attendant. * Cuts into the segment. * Dibiase: Everyone shut up and listen to what I have to say...first of all, I have been relegated to the shadow in the Darkside stable for to long. I thought joining the Darkside was a good move and at the begining it was. Dark Horses ruled for weeks but as time went by guys like the Megapowers got title shots while myself and the Dark Horses where stuck in pointless feuds and as a pathetic rescue team for the rest of the Darkside...well I'vd had enough of Goddard incompetence and being just members of the Darkside....hahahahaha...as a matter of fact I will no longer manage Mabel and Abdullah...I have FIRED both of them but you know the Milliom $ Man drops bombs every now and then, remember last year when I brought in Mankind for the first time in WCWF history, he defeated The Undertaker in his own kind of match..in a casket! Hahahaha... Im bringing in the strongest and most succesful stable in WCWF history....hahaha nWo, Darkside and everyone in between....start shaking your boots...because next week on WAR I will present you the return of the greatest stable of all time! You will see some familiar faces and you will all get your ass kicked! Hahahaha... (Ted Dibiase leaves as people boo him) * Cuts back to the studio. * Fountain : Could Ted Dibiase be reforming the Million Dollar Corporation? I guess we will find out on Wednesday Night WAR when we eminate from The Palace in Auburn Hills, Michigan. You won't want to miss that. Following that, we had a match between Thunderman and Mr. Perfect, who just isn't looking very consistent anymore. Shamus : I think he is still suffering from that Court Martial that Scott slapped him around with at Kaged II for getting involved in his matchup. Fountain : It's a possibility... Thunderman gets this one by submission as he applies a full nelson which has Perfect submit in a time of 5:15. Following that matchup, the International New World Order made their first appearance of two on the card, as the Extreme Team battled the Dominators. Once again, Simpson accompanies the Dominators to the ring. Shamus : This match had to be troubling for the relationship between Brandon Simpson and the Dominators... and it didn't even last that long. Fountain : Brandon Simpson got up on the ring apron and Dave Cash attempted to send Atsushi Onita for the ride so Simpson could nail him with the brass knuckles, but Onita reversed it and Cash/Simpson colide. Onita hits a savate kick on the return and covers for the three count at only a time of 2:47. * Cuts to commercials. * It's Kaged II! Now available on video cassette for only $19.95! Relive all the action as Taz wins the Television Title from 'Lionheart' Chris Jericho, the Blues retain the titles in the four way dance with help from the X-Cops. El Diablo reveals himself to be none other than Inferno and Sgt. Andrew Scott literally burns his way into the cage and costs Vader the belt! It's the only pay per view that should be behind bars for having too much action in a short period of time! It's KAGED II! * Cuts back. * Fountain : We are back.. an so is the Warlord in the WCWF! After getting involved at Kaged II, he made his return to the ring here tonight against Casper in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Shamus : It's kinda safe to say that he needs some ringwork again too... Fountain : He came to the ring piggy-backing Slick along the way, while he swung his cane at fans first off... but this was a surprising match and possibly Warlord underestimated the Lucha Libre styled Casper... Shamus : Casper, I don't like the guy, but... he did wrestle a hell of a match here tonight. Fountain : That's right, and Casper gets the win here.. with the Casper Clutch at a time of 22:17. Shamus : That double clothesline near the end took the wind out of both of them, but I guess Casper had the extra strength. Fountain : It seems that way... and in the next matchup, we saw former WCWF Cruiserweight Champion Sabu take on Shane Starr.... Shamus : Sabu just doesn't seem the same after losing that belt, none of the wrestlers seem the same after Kaged II for that matter. Fountain : Shane Starr is still looking good... and showing that he wants that WCWF Cruiserweight Title as he gets the win here with his patented Full Layout Moonsault finisher at 11:35. It should also be noted that Diamond Dallas Page made his way down to ringside and watched a large portion of this matchup... maybe he is recruiting? Shamus : Maybe he'll get a stable called the Union of Diamond Cutters... who knows.... Fountain : Heh.. anyway, that match was followed with a tag team matchup between Force of Nature and The Troubled Youth, who were coming off of a *troubling* loss at Kaged II.. pun not intended... Shamus : Then why the hell did ya say it.. you know it was intended... once again, good talent is getting shafted in the WCWF as the Fo- Fountain : I'll take this one... the Troubled Youth get the win when confusion breaks out in the ring. Wrath has Kagemusha and hits him with a side suplex, but Aron Scythe is the legal man, and hits Wrath with a surprise Asai Moonsault to get the three count and the win at 6 minutes. Shamus : We gotta go to another commercial... stay with us for the main event between the Men in Black and the Blues Brothers. * Cuts to commercials. * Have you designed a webpage for your WCWF Superstar? Do you want it linked to the WCWF Web? Have you created a webpage and general... and could use a few more visits? Then visit the WCWF Roster and Links sections of the WCWF Web to find out how to get these pages the extra traffic they need. * Cuts back. * Fountain : Now time for our Main Event as the Men in Black challenged the Blues Brothers in a Title Shot Match. Shamus : You prolly don't remember when these two loser teams matched wits at Kaged II.. but the Men in Black requested a title shot, and the Blues said that they would give them one if they won the belts here tonight. Fountain : This was a high paced matchup.... and in the end, it came down to one manuever. Shamus : That's right... Agent K had Elwood set up for a double underhook suplex to execute the MiB Guillotine, but Ray Charles grabbed a hold of Elwood's ankle and Elwood reversed it! He sent Agent K right over the top of the ropes and onto the outside! That had to hurt! Fountain : Then Jake tore Agent J's head off with a big dropkick from behind, right to the back of the head, and they hit the Sing the Blues finisher for the three count and the win at a time of 11:25! Shamus : Thank god... we're out of time... I gotta go book my next RA is WAR show... Fountain : Geez... * The camera fades out to a bunch of clips from tonight's matches as the Sunday Night Superstars music plays and fades to black. *